


Trust Me, All I Need is You

by TwelveRosesOfItaly



Series: The Bumps in the Road Make a Perfect Story [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Lexa, mentions of Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveRosesOfItaly/pseuds/TwelveRosesOfItaly
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are recently engaged and their relationship couldn't be going better. Professionally, both are doing extremely well. Lexa is the owner of Trikru Restaurant Group and successfully owns multiple high-end bars, restaurants, and clubs. Clarke is a successful owner of her very own gallery and was recently discovered by several art investors. One such investor, Niylah, has set her sights on Clarke for her talent and Lexa expects her reasons are less than noble. This is a story of misunderstanding and jealousy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter and probably most of this piece will be written through Lexa's eyes.

Clarke moans into your mouth as she straddles you in your desk chair. You were supposed to be running some numbers for Trikru Restaurant Group in your office, but instead Clarke's teeth are at your neck and one of you moans as your hands squeeze her ass where they rest possessively keeping her body close to yours. Clarke interrupted you as you worked late, but you can't really complain. She leaves tomorrow for a gallery opening that is featuring her new series one state over and you're going to miss her. You're especially going to miss this, you think as Clarke pulls back only to essentially rip open your button down before running her tongue soothingly along the column of your neck around bruises you're sure are forming from earlier bites. 

You give her ass another squeeze encouraging her behavior as her hot mouth makes its way up your neck to your jaw. You've discovered Clarke has a small obsession with your jaw line. She loves to kiss and nip at it with her teeth and it never fails to drive you crazy. You're practically panting at this point and you need to pull it together. 

You mumble a curse and decide that you should stop Clarke. This is highly unprofessional behavior for the workplace, even if it is in your private office above the Grounders bar. You're on your way to shutting this hot make-out session down when Clarke's left hand makes her way down your newly opened shirt. As the backside glides across your abs, you feel the ring you just slid on her finger a week or so ago scrape against your skin. 

All plans of stopping go out the window at that point. Nothing is hotter than being reminded that Clarke agreed to marry you. Especially after the whole issue where you may have said no when she asked you a month ago. Anymore thinking goes out the window as you register Clarke get off your lap and start undressing in front of you. The bass of tonight's band is muted in the background, but any thought of your business and remaining professional go out the window as Clarke's dress drops to the floor. Her eyes never leave yours as she steps out of her tight, little dress. She goes to kick off her heels, but you have other plans. 

"Don't. Keep them on," you say with authority and you feel your lips twitch into a smirk when Clarke moans at your order. You both like taking control, but you also love giving it to the other. You never know which way things will go on any particular night. You know you're friend group has a bet, but you're convinced there won't ever be a payout because neither you nor Clarke is truly sure who tops who more. 

Clarke steps closer to you as you stand from your chair. You quickly shove her back onto your desk knocking off the papers you were bent over just an hour ago. Your mind goes blank as you move in between Clarke's legs. Yeah, you'll get to those numbers tomorrow, you think, just as you slip your tongue into Clarke's mouth.

***

You wake up the next morning in the house you moved into with Clarke about a year ago and instantly take note of a delicious smell and a missing blonde. You know immediately that Clarke must have been gone for awhile because she can't cook to save her life so take-out must be responsible for the heavenly smell. You smile when you notice the note on Clarke's pillow. Your smile turns into a scowl when you read it.

"Good morning, gorgeous. I left early to help Niylah load up some paintings. I'll be at the gallery. My flight is at 1 and Niylah is driving us there. Come see me before. Love you always, Clarke.'

Fucking Niylah. You've grown to severely dislike the woman. She's some swanky art investor who also dabbles in recruiting artists for various gallery openings along the west coast. She discovered Clarke a few weeks ago and she's been a thorn in your side ever since. Clarke is a flirty person, but Niylah doesn't seem to have understood that. She basks under Clarke's attention and it irks you. Clarke's yours. You've never been a possessive person, but Clarke just brings it out in you. But after the whole Finn thing, you know Clarke won't respond well to your caveman mentality you seemed to have adopted since Niylah stepped into the picture. You're territorial and you need to get over it. Fast. Before you do something stupid.

A noise in the kitchen alerts you to the presence of another. You assume Clarke hasn't left yet and you throw on a button down and nothing else as you quickly make your way downstairs for a proper goodbye kiss and maybe some morning fun. You didn't bother with pants after all. You practically run into the kitchen and effectively scare the shit out of your best friend. 

Raven threw the pan she was cleaning and you winced as it bounced off the kitchen floor and into some cabinets. "Raven! What are you doing here? In my home. Uninvited. I don't even have clothes on," you snap as you try to cover yourself up.

Meanwhile Raven just scoffs, "It's nothing I haven't seen before, Lex. We did get handsy that one night senior year of high school remember?" Raven asks with a wink and that stupid smirk of hers. 

"Oh please, we cuddled and kissed once drunk off some cheap whiskey you swiped from Titus," you say before you throw the kitchen towel you were using to cover up with at her and make your hasty exit to go put on more clothes. Once dressed in more appropriate sweats, you make your way back to the kitchen at a much more reasonable pace. Raven's still doing dishes but she has made a plate of her 'Lexa's the Platonic Love of My Life Breakfast Special' and placed it at the breakfast bar. A cup of steaming, black coffee sits next to it.

"Now, as much as I love you, what are you doing here, Rae? You only make this breakfast for me when something big is happening in either of our lives," you say as you take a big bite of your Spanish-style omelet. 

"Well, Lex, I wanted to talk to you about something," Raven starts slowly and you frown at her serious tone. You wait patiently and are nearly startled when Raven all but blurts out, "Do you think I will be a good mother?" 

Anya is 8 months pregnant and is ready to have a kid at any moment and you're honestly not shocked Raven is starting to ask these questions. Unlike you, Raven's parents didn't die. She wasn't forced into the system by a terrible accident. No, Raven's mom essentially chose everything over Raven and her dad abandoned them both when was an infant. Rae was in and out of the system frequently starting at the young age of 5. At times her mom would be sober for a couple of months and come back for Raven. It never lasted though. Raven would always be right back there with you time after time. You know Raven is asking because she's concerned she will end up like her mother. 

"Rae, you aren't like your mother. You're going to be a fantastic, mom," you say softly as Raven looks so vulnerable in this moment. "You're one of my favorite people. I couldn't think of a better person to be a mom to my little nephew," you say with a smirk knowing Raven is firmly in the "it's a girl' camp. 

"Besides, Rae, you know I will never let you become her. You are better than your mom in every way. I'll kick your ass if you start acting up."

Your joke works and Raven laughs as she hops up on to the stool next to you. Her brace bangs against the legs and you have a brief flashback to the bridge and one of the worst experiences of your life. You shake away those negative thoughts and continue the breakfast Raven cooked for you. She steals bites and you let her as you continue the game of giving her suggestions for your future nephew. 

After breakfast, you help Raven clean-up the mess she made and say your goodbyes. You check the clock and notice you have less than 2 hours before Clarke is scheduled to leave. You take a quick shower and get dressed in preparation to go see your fiancé off. It's a nice day and you contemplate taking your Ducati before you jump in your jeep. The drive to Clarke's gallery that doubles as her studio is short. You're soon parallel parked about a block down and make your way there. 

Niylah's arm is wrapped around your fiancé for absolutely no reason as Clarke gestures wildly at some piece on the wall. You feel your jaw clench and you try to ignore the jealousy currently coursing through your veins. You'd rather snap a short 'back off', but again, you know about Clarke's history with territorial fiancés and you refuse to remind her of him. Despite Niylah's presence, you smile as you watch Clarke's enthusiasm as she explains a piece. Their backs are to you so you clear your throat and become a bit smug when Clarke's face lights up when she notices your presence.

"Lex!" Clarke yells before she quickly makes her way over and jumps on you. Good thing you're fit, because Clarke's taken a liking to jumping in your arms and wrapping her legs around you since the engagement. You can't help but smirk at Niylah's sour expression as Clarke rains kisses along your face. Based on Clarke's actions, you would think you've been gone awhile rather than a couple of hours, but you love the state of bliss your relationship is currently in. 

Clarke removes herself from you but doesn't release her grip on you completely. She grabs your hand and tugs you towards the painting she was just discussing. You subtly place yourself between your fiancé and Niylah, although you would never admit it. You wrap your arm around Clarke and notice Niylah smirking and realize your position almost mirrors the one you found them in. 

Hmm, that just won't do. You continue to listen to Clarke as you move behind her. While she talks you wrap your arms around her front and slide your hands into the front pockets of her jean shorts as innocently as possible. Clarke squirms as the action tickles her, but keeps going on with her explanation of why this piece is the star of her next series. You rest your chin on her shoulder and continue to listen with your front pressed flush against her back. You hide a smile in Clarke's neck as you hear Niylah huff and move away from you both.

Clarke notices your inattention then. "I can feel your smile on my neck, Lex. Are you even listening to me?" she asks with a laugh. 

"Of course babe. I just love you is all. And I love when you talk art. It's sexy," you smirk. Clarke turns and your hands leave the warmth of her pockets but immediately find purchase on her hips. You pull her close for a kiss as her arms slide around your neck. It's a short kiss, but filled with longing and more than a bit of lust.

"I'm going to miss you," Clarke whispers against your lips and you frown at being reminded that Clarke leaves you for an entire week for this gallery opening. The gallery is located one state over and a five hour drive, but Niylah's company paid for her short flight out. You have plans to surprise her for opening night and then you'll stay the remaining two nights that the gallery is running, but that still leaves four days of her setting up and networking without you. Niylah has set up some meetings with Clarke and some important people in the art industry and you couldn't be prouder of her.

Niylah comes back and not only interrupts your moment, but says something that has you rethinking this whole plan where you wait four days before surprising Clarke.

"Hey, Clarke, I just got off the phone with my boss, she says there was a mix up in hotel reservations and one of the rooms wasn't booked and since its so last minute, the hotel couldn't find another room available. I hope you don't mind, but I said we could room together rather than two random artists who don't know each other," Niylah says with a brilliant smile you wouldn't mind knocking off her face.

"Of course, Niy! That's no problem. Ooh, I almost forgot business cards," Clarke says as she moves down the back hall to her office. 

Niy? What the hell. Your jaw is clenched and your eyes follow your fiancé who just agreed to room with this predator. You're mentally going through your list of responsibilities this coming week and if you can pawn them off on your sister or cousin. Shit, Raven would kill you if you gave Anya more work. She's supposed to be taking things slow the last two months of her pregnancy. You have a meeting in two days that you can't get out of and Lincoln's covering for Anya at the gym. The earliest you can get to Clarke is still only a day earlier than you planned, but it will have to do. 

"Hopefully, there's only one bed," Niylah states calmly and derails your thoughts of surprising Clarke.

"What?" you practically snap at her as you whip your head around to glare at the side of her face. You notice she continues to leer at your fiancé as Clarke reappears and is currently leaning over the front desk wrapping things up for her to be gone for a week.

"Oops, I misspoke. Two beds. I hope we get a room with two, full-sized beds rather than the standard queen-sized bed we book for all the artists and investors. I would just hate to have to suffer a whole six nights wrapped around your girl," She continues to speak so matter of fact. You don't get a chance to respond as Clarke is saying they should head out. Niylah leaves stating something about packing up her car with the last load. 

Your jaw is clenched, but Clarke's excitement cannot be contained. Usually, Clarke is so in sync with you and your emotions, but now she is giddy with excitement as she leans up to give you a passionate kiss that you can't help but respond to with enthusiasm despite the jealousy-filled thoughts swirling around your head. All too soon, Clarke is pulling back and rushing out the door to Niylah's SUV with a yell back to you to lock up.

What the fuck, you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Niylah showdown

You're not oblivious despite what your fiancé thinks. You know exactly what game Niylah is playing with you. She's like a shark in the water, circling you. You're playing a game too though. You love the attention from Lexa. It's been all fun and games or so you thought. You'll soon discover you and Lexa are on completely different pages about it all. But for now, you're blissfully unaware that Lexa's fighting her jealous feelings because of Finn. Instead, you're just focused on the subtle possessive behavior from Lexa and thoroughly enjoying it. You don't give a fuck about Niylah's attention though. Nope. She's a snake and is just a means to an end for your professional career. It was all fine in the beginning with her flirting, but now you think a line might have been crossed. 

You wait until you're done with check-in. You wait until you're through airport security. You wait until you reach your gate and scope out some place to get a drink. You wait until Niylah walks away before you make your move. Niylah is overly sweet and asks if you'd like a glass of wine before take off in one of the airport bars. You barely refrain from rolling your eyes as you maneuver away from her so that her arm isn't casually resting on your own and decline her invitation. You're irritated despite what you've shown back in your gallery.

There is no way you will be spending nearly a week in a hotel with this woman. Or any woman that isn't your fiancé for that matter. Fuck that. Niylah says something about going to find a magazine and you decide to make some calls. Your first call is to the hotel where you find out that your room reservation has been cancelled by the investment company under the authority by an employee, Niylah Post. The hotel manager assures you though, there are plenty of rooms available if you would like to get a new one. You book a new room and make your second call. Marcus Kane is the owner of Niylah's company and was the first one to personally reach out and congratulate you on your success in opening your own gallery. He was also the one who invited you to the events this week and assigned Niylah as your personal representative for this gallery opening. You respect the hell out of the guy and are excited to see where this business partnership might go. However, you need to make it clear that there will be no business relationship nor will you get on this plane if something isn't done about Niylah. You overheard her comment about the one bed to Lexa and you're fuming. 

Kane is incredibly apologetic and panics when you threaten to not show. He mentions that he loves your work and Niylah's behavior will absolutely be addressed both immediately and when she got back to the office. He also promised to reimburse you for the new hotel room you booked since your original contract with the art investment group guaranteed they would pay for lodging. 

You hang up and feel ten times lighter. You start to wonder why Lexa let the one bed comment slide, but you don't get to reflect on it long when you feel an unwelcome hand on your shoulder. You shrug it off and with fire in your eyes turn intent to give Niylah a piece of your mind. Before you can, Niylah's phone rings and you're tirade is interrupted before it could even get started.

"Hello, Mr. Kane," is all you hear as she moves out of ear shot. You take satisfaction in watching Niylah's face go through a series of emotions. First there is shock, then confusion, then she seems upset, and now you register anger. Good, you think. She deserves it for her highly unprofessional behavior. Up until today, everything was innocent and light. You are a flirty person and didn't think much more of it beyond you were enjoying the sexy clench of Lexa's jaw when Niylah would be overly friendly towards you. Jealous Lexa was hot and you were loving it. But today, was too fucking much. Not only did Niylah cancel your room so you were forced to stay with her, but her comments to your fiancé alone were shitty. 

You notice Niylah has hung up the phone and is making your way back to you with a betrayed look on her face. You'd rather not do this in the airport and just wash your hands of the whole thing, but Niylah is clearly not going to let this go. 

"What the hell, Clarke? You called my boss?" Niylah furiously whispers the second she's within your personal space. You take a step back and give her a defiant look.

"Yes, and you should be ashamed of yourself. You lied about the hotel being booked. I'm engaged. What did you think was going to happen this week?" you snap back. 

Niylah pales when you mention knowing about her scandal with the rooms. Interesting, you think. Kane must not have filled her in on everything. He probably just mentioned generically how she was removed from working with you and instructed her to keep her distance from you.

"Clarke, listen, I know I acted a bit forward, but we have real chemistry between us. Don't try and deny it, babe. I'm way better than what you're going home to. You feel something for me," Niylah coos at you as she tries to quickly salvage the situation. You're disgusted at how quickly she went from angry to nervous to flirty and once again, she's way too close for comfort. 

"Enough. You're deluded and you need to back off," you say firmly as you put distance between yourself and her for what feels like the hundredth time that day. 

"Baby, please don't be mad at me. I should have asked you about the rooms, but I promise we will have so much fun together. What do you say?" Niylah purrs seductively. You can't believe it. Its like she has heard nothing you've been saying.

"Don't call me that," you snap. You're anger is getting the better of you and you feel tendrils of fear race up your spine. You're in a much better place since the Finn thing ended last year, but you're beginning to think Niylah might trigger you if she doesn't start taking your firm 'no' as an acceptable answer. 

"I'm done with whatever game you're playing. Do you hear me? I spoke with Kane and he knows everything. Now, I need you to leave me the hell alone. I mean it. Stay the fuck away from me you."

You're saved from much more interacting as the gate starts boarding your section. By some miracle, you and Niylah aren't seated next to each other. You put your phone on airplane mode and try to keep your mind off the unpleasantness you've just experienced. You instead think about Lexa. You can't help but get a small sketchbook from your carry-on bag and start sketching you fiancé. You finish a sketch of her jaw and the shadows it casts with its sharp line, and flip the pages to the back of the book. You take a moment to look at the secret sketch before you decide where you want to take it. 

Lexa has been begging you to draw her a tattoo for months now. You've played it off that you were too busy, but in reality you have been working on an idea for it since the day she asked you. You want it to be perfect and its nearly ready. Lexa's birthday is at the end of the month and you can't wait to show it to her. It will be her main birthday present as well as a new riding jacket. You hate that she bought a new Ducati, but you can't deny how fucking sexy she looks all dressed up ready for a ride. 

Before you know it, the plane has landed and you watch from a distance as Niylah stumbles off. Someone appears to have been hitting the plane's bar cart hard, you note as Niylah appears unsteady and clearly looking for you. You use a nice elderly couple to shield you as you quickly make your way to baggage claim. You're feeling lucky when your suitcase was the first one to rotate on the conveyor belt and you bolt to a cab instructing them to take you to the hotel. You don't care how Niylah gets there, you just want her away from you. 

The rest of the week is a blur. You're constantly in meetings with potential clients and attending other ritzy networking events in the evening. You've barely spoken to your fiancé who for whatever reason has been extremely busy the last three days. You've enjoyed your time here though. You felt it was well worth the hassle and you've drummed up some entrance in your gallery and gained two new big commissions. Kane sent his number two, a wonderful woman named Harper, to assist you and you're grateful you haven't had to put up with Niylah. You haven't seen her since you got a brief glimpse after you landed and for that you're thankful. Now you're at a fundraiser put on by the city's elite for some local charter school who is losing their art program soon if they can't raise some funds. You're in a respectable dress and sipping on a cabernet and daydreaming about your fiancé. 

You're rudely jerked out of your lovely thoughts as you're spun around and pressed firmly into the bar. A clearly intoxicated Niylah is all over you. Your wine sloshes as you try to not fall. Niylah doesn't seem to notice your predicament and just continues to lean into your body as her mouth seeks yours. Niylah starts to fall so you quickly hold her up as you desperately try not to make any more of a scene. 

You've got potential clients here and important people you've spoken with so you decide that not letting Niylah fall was a priority. Second to that priority was getting her out of here so you can push her down yourself in private. You turn your head as she mumbles something about chemistry and tries to kiss you. She misses your mouth and hits your cheek, just below your ear.

With your head facing away from the bar, you make eye contact with the last person you expected to see. Lexa stands frozen near the door. The crowd parts and gives her a perfect line of view to you and Niylah. You're relieved to see her. She can help make this crazy person back off. You begin to smile at her, but frown as you watch her face turn to stone. Your eyes go wide when you realize how this must look. You're embracing Niylah so she won't knock both of you over and cause a scene and Niylah's head is drunkenly swaying on your shoulder. Fuck. This is not good.

You curse as you watch Lexa spin on her heel and exit as quickly as possible. Forget Niylah, you've gained enough business and solid contacts that you don't feel a bit bad about all but shoving Niylah towards a group of women near you and bolt after your fiancé. You're desperate to catch up and explain this to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, interested in your thoughts.
> 
> Thanks for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa need to work on communicating verbally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut. If its not your thing, let me know and I won't include any smut in further stories. I wasn't sure what people wanted so I kept this pretty tame.

"Lexa! Stop!"

"Leave me alone, Clarke. Go back to the event," you say firmly as you continue to navigate the sidewalks of downtown. After what you just witnessed, you want to put as much distance between you and Clarke and Niylah and the whole fucking thing. You need to get away. 

"No, fuck that. You will stop and talk to me like an adult. I'm not going to chase you," Clarke orders and you can picture her taking a stance with her arms crossed waiting for you to turn around and come back to her. Nope. You refuse. 

"Good. I'm not in the mood anyways," you snap back at her and keep walking towards the hotel you're staying at. You don't glance back. You don't have to. You feel her glare at your back and you don't care. You need space before you do something stupid. You need to get back to your room and calm down. You need to regain control of you facilities before you lose it.

You glide through the revolving door of the fancy hotel Niylah decided to book for her room with your fiancé that, by the way, you had no problem getting a fucking room in. You nod at the bellman as he calls the elevator for you which, thankfully, opens it's doors immediately. You slide in and scan your room key and hit the button for your floor. You're immediately pressing the 'door close' button as you notice Clarke is still several steps behind you. You frantically press the button and sigh in relief as the doors start to close. You think you're in the clear until a left hand you're intimately familiar with and has your ring on it comes into view. Shit. Clarke was fast enough and her hand slides in between the closing doors before they can full close. They obnoxiously pop back open as Clarke slides in next to you.

"Real mature, Lexa," she snaps at you. Rather than responding you move as far away from her as possible in the elevator. 

"What floor should I press for the room you're sharing with your mistress?" you question her with a sneer. Her gaze snaps to yours and you notice the war raging behind her eyes. Good, you think.

"Fuck off," is her only response and the rest of the ride up to your floor is spend in silence as you both seethe at opposite ends of the tiny space you occupy.

The elevator doors open at your floor and you quickly exit, turning left and then right as you make your way down the entire length of the hall. You booked a suite in hopes of surprising your fiancé and making a nice work vacation out of the trip. Well that's out the window, you think. You open the door, but don't bother to try and close it knowing Clarke wouldn't be stopped by a simple door or its lock. 

You forgot you had ordered champagne and chocolate covered strawberries up to the room. You spot the surprise on the entry table and pick up the ice bucket and box of strawberries and pitch it all in the sink of your little kitchenette. It was childish move on your part, of that you're certain. You keep your back to Clarke as you stare at the ruined surprise dirtying the sink. You're still very much an angry swarm of emotion and it doesn't help when you turn around Clarke, too, looks ready for a fight. 

She stands there with her arms crossed as she glares daggers at you. "I can't believe you made me chase you for eight blocks in these heels," she says finally breaking the silence of the glaring contest. 

You merely shrug and try to stave off the last memory you have of her in those heels. You're pretty sure they're the same ones that were over your shoulders digging into your back at some point while your mouth was occupied between Clarke's legs on your desk at Grounders before she left. 

"What's your problem? I didn't fucking do anything and you know it!" she snaps when you continue to just glare in her direction. Each word has brought her closer to you. She stalks you like prey with a storm raging in her eyes. Your jaw and fists are clenched and you're physically holding yourself stiff so you don't do something stupid. You stay silent as her rant continues to bring her into your space. 

"I don't care what you think you saw, but I'm telling you now, nothing happened. I stopped her. Niy didn't touch me and you're acting like a child," Clarke finishes firmly. 

Maybe its because of how close she is now. Maybe it's because she called that woman some stupid, little nickname. Maybe because she called you out on acting like a child. Hell, maybe its because your caveman tendencies finally reached their breaking point. You'll never really know. All you know is that in one minute you're both glaring at each other and then the next your mouth and body are pressed firmly against hers as you back her up against the nearest wall. You pin her there and let your tongue and mouth and hands let her know exactly what you're thinking, what you're feeling. Your teeth punish and your hands grab possessively. You vaguely register that Clarke doesn't seem to mind. Whatever aggression you're giving out, she's matching step for step. Her hands are in your hair and they tug sharply. You'd probably wince if you gave a fuck about anything but claiming possession on Clarke's neck. You suck and bite and you might even growl at one point. 

Clarke gives it right back to you, her moans muffled against your mouth and skin. You don't slow down. Eventually though, she spins you around with a burst of strength until you're the one pinned. She slides her hands around and shamelessly tugs at the buttons and zipper she finds there until your pants are undone and being pushed down by her impatient hands. Next thing you know, your pants are around your ankles. Clarke groans when she realizes you're commando. Any thinking on your part stops when Clarke's tongue finds purchase right where you need her. Your hands slide into her hair and control her tempo. You're in charge right now and you're prepared to let her know it. You feel Clarke all but go limp and let you take control. You moan and grind and Clarke does what she can to help you reach climax as you grind shamelessly against her. 

You finish in record time and push Clarke back. As she falls back on her heels from being on her knees you follow after her. Soon your body covers hers while she lays on her back. The tile must be cold on her bare skin, but you're both pretty unbothered as your mouth attacks hers again. You slide her dress up and don't bother taking off her panties, rather you just push them to the side as you begin. You swallow her moans as you slide two fingers in and curl them just how she likes. Your thumb circles her clit as you start and maintain a relentless pace. You want Clarke to come and you want her to come now so you decide to tell her. You rip your mouth away from hers and nearly smirk as she lifts her head to chase your tongue.

"Come, Clarke. I want to feel you come, baby."

Never one to refuse an order that benefits her, Clarke writhes under you and you feel her body become more and more tense as her orgasm builds. Clarke bites your shoulder as she comes and you know her teeth will leave a mark. 

You bring Clarke down gently and kiss up and down her neck anywhere that you can reach. You're both feeling tender towards each other now as you whisper sweet nothings in her ear and she curls towards you on the floor. You wrap your arms around her protectively and possessively, both of you are content to lie there basking in the afterglow of your somewhat angry sex. You eventually pull away and help her up off the floor. You waste no time though in picking her up bridal style once she's on two legs again.

She squeals and grips you tightly and you smile as you carry her to the bedroom. You place her gently in the middle and kiss her forehead as you begin to undress both you and her. First her heels come off, then her dress and panties. You let her take her own bra off as you slip off yours after removing your button-down and skinny tie. Your socks come off last. You had lost your own shoes sometime during the walk to the bedroom. 

With you both naked, any sense of exhaustion has left your body. Your anger is gone, but you need to feel Clarke's skin against yours. You to touch her everywhere. You need to reminder her of your touch. You're feeling possessive and she's smirking at you as you lower your body to hers. Sleep doesn't find either of you until a few rounds later. 

 

****

Clarke POV

You wake up wrapped around the love of your life and allow yourself to be happy for a brief moment before the events of the last few days come rushing back to the forefront of your mind. You go through a myriad of emotions before you decide to settle on confused with Lexa and pissed at Niylah. 

You can tell its early in the morning from the limited light that shines across Lexa's face from the gap in the curtains you neglected to close completely. She's ridiculously gorgeous you think as your eyes trace her nearly perfect facial features. You're still a little confused and a whole lot of concerned though. 

If Lexa thought you were cheating, her reaction when you got to her suite doesn't make any sense. Why would Lexa allow Niylah to speak to her about getting you in one bed at your gallery before you left? You don't understand Lexa's reactions. Its like she's trying to be something she's not. It just doesn't make sense. You internally shrug and decide you need to find some food for you both. You slip from the bed as quietly as possible. You shut the door to the bedroom softly as you make your way into the living space of the suite towards the desk. There you find a room service menu and decide to order all your favorites. If you and Lexa were going to have an honest discussion later, you need sustenance. 

The food has arrived and Lexa has yet to stir. You contemplate whether or not you should go wake her up or let her sleep. You have to be at the gallery for final set up at 2pm, but the rest of your day is free. Your excitement for the gallery is overshadowed by your worry for your relationship. You can’t believe Niylah essentially assaulted you last night. You’re pissed. If Finn didn’t ruin things between you and Lexa, you were going to make damn sure Niylah didn’t. With that thought, you strode into the bedroom determined to soothe any of Lexa’s fears and understand her reaction.

 

******

 

Lexa POV

You smile as you wake up to familiar hands tracing your tattoos that cover your back. You keep your eyes closed in an attempt to keep your fiancé’s hands gently gliding over your back. Clarke can tell you’re awake though. She seems to always know.

“I know you’re awake. I ordered breakfast. Get dressed and come eat with me,” Clarke says before kissing your bare shoulder. You smile into the pillow. You roll over and catch the sight of Clarke retreating into the living room of the suite. Your stomach rumbles, but you’re not eager to join her. You head to the bathroom and nearly panic. 

How are you supposed to explain to Clarke that you nearly beat the shit out of Niylah for daring to touch her last night? How can you explain that Niylah was almost knocked out at Clarke’s gallery before they left for the trip? There’s no way you come out of this looking like a hero or that you were trying to defend Clarke’s honor. No. She’s going to hear your pathetic excuses and compare you with her last fiancé. 

Finn didn’t trust anyone new in Clarke’s life. She and you have had plenty of conversations where Clarke made it clear that she would not tolerate any possessive bullshit. She’s not to be treated as your property. She deserves better than that. And fuck, you basically treated her as such when you got back to your suite. You didn’t say a word. You just pinned her against the wall and attacked her with your mouth. You’re worthless. You’re no better than him. What the fuck were you thinking. You feel like crying. You decide to delay a bit longer and take a shower. 

You try and cleanse yourself of your mistakes. You can’t believe you reduced Clarke to a piece of property last night. You’re so ashamed. With nothing left to do in the bedroom, you slowly get dressed and prepare yourself for the worst as you go and face your fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for the comments. Let me know what you think. Love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke finally talk things through

You smile as you hear the shower finally turn off. You’re starving and if Lexa doesn’t get her cute butt out here soon, you’re going to eat all the bacon and you won’t feel a bit bad about it. You’ve set the small table up near the couch with your feast. In hindsight, you may have ordered way too much food, but you don’t care. You just want to spend the day with Lex until you have to leave for set-up. 

Lexa finally emerges from the bedroom and you’re once again confused by her entire demeanor and reaction. Normally, you know exactly where Lexa’s at both mentally and emotionally. You’ve always found it easy to interpret her thoughts and reactions. When she lets dark thoughts from her upbringing cloud her head, you can easily bring her out of it. When she gets stressed about the many businesses she’s responsible for, you’re quick to understand and pull her out of the zone of worry and into the present. Reading Lexa and helping her cope is something you’re damn good at. You would even go so far as to argue that you’re getting better than Raven. Rae may have years of experience with dealing with Lexa, but you just intuitively know your fiancé. There’s no disputing you can read her like a book. But you’re beginning to wonder if you’ve gotten some things about this Niylah thing completely wrong. For the first time, you left fear creep up into your chest and constrict. What is going on in that pretty, little head of hers?

“Lex, what’s wrong?”

She looks like she might break and you’re starting to panic. She takes a seat on the other end of the couch and takes a deep breath before she begins to speak.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I have been unfair to you,” she says quietly and you’re honestly just so lost you don’t say anything letting her continue into a ramble.

“I behaved badly last night. I should have never treated you the way I did. I feel as though I’m no better than Finn. I let jealous and possessive thoughts take over my mind and I tried, Clarke, I really did. I tried to not let Niylah get to me and then I saw you with her last night and knew you were spending the night with her and and—”

“Lexa! Breathe for a minute,” you interrupt trying to comprehend all of what she just fired at you. First things first, she needs to know you didn’t room with Niylah. You want to throw up at the possibility that she might believe you and Niylah slept in the same bed not to mention the same room.

“I got my own room. I didn’t cheat on you, I promise.” She looks at you confused and you want to cry at the thought that she might think you could seriously cheat on her. 

“I know you didn’t cheat on me, Clarke. I trust you completely. I didn’t know about not rooming with her, but I know you would never cheat on me.” Now you’re lost. You’re utterly confused. 

“I’m not apologizing for not believing the best of you. I’m apologizing because I acted like a jealous madwoman. I might as well be as bad as Finn,” she finishes lamely and you can’t help it. You laugh. You’re honestly laughing so hard right now. You can’t believe this whole time Lexa was holding herself in check and letting Niylah flirt with you because she was trying to not be like your ex. Sweet Lexa could never be anything like Finn. Lexa has barely ever raised her voice at you let alone her fist. Lexa trusts you so completely and has never monitored your times with friends or read through your emails and texts. Hell, you’re not even sure Lexa knows that the password to your phone is her birthday.

Okay, so you’re still laughing and Lexa looks forlorn and confused. You can’t stand the thought of her being sad so you crawl into her lap and gently cradle her face forcing her to look at you. There will be no confusion this time. 

“Lexa, you are nothing like Finn. Niylah is a predator and any sane person would have felt some jealousy or been irritated with her. She was seven different types of inappropriate. It would have taken a saint to not like her for how she was treating me. I am yours. And no, I don’t respond well to propriety claims because of Finn, but baby, you can claim me like you did last night at any time,” you finish with a smirk and an eyebrow wiggle, a habit that you picked up from Raven.

“I was actually starting to think you wanted an open relationship what with how relaxed you were about her. I mean, how on earth could you let the one bed comment slide?” Lexa glowers at you then and you kiss away her frown. 

“Please tell me you understand that my issues with Finn are in the past. He’s in jail. You are not him. I know that you’re probably worried about triggering me or whatever and I’m sorry you have to worry about all my baggage. But Lex, I don’t want you holding back who you are from me. I mean, don’t go decking people in the face for flirting with me,” you say as she growls at that, “but if you want to pin me against the wall and remind me why our sex life is so great, then who am I to complain?”

Lexa rolls her eyes at your antics but tugs you close. You’re straddling her and her arms around your waist feel like safety and comfort.   
“I don’t want you to feel guilty about your past, babe. It’s not your fault that Finn treated you poorly. I guess I just got caught up in trying to be respectful, but in reality, I was ready to deck Niylah in your gallery the day you left for this trip. And then last night, ugh, she was all over you about to knock you down.” 

You smile as Lexa continues to list her grievances against Niylah. When’s she’s finally run out of things to say, you proceed to tell her about getting your own room and Niylah being fired by Kane. Lexa listens to your every word while running soothing circles on your back. You don’t move from her lap and she doesn’t ask you to. Lexa in turn tells you about how busy she’s been at work because she wanted to come surprise you. You want to melt at how adorable she is. 

Lexa accompanies you to the opening night of the gallery showing featuring your artwork. She looked damn good in a three-piece suit and you didn’t look half bad yourself if Lexa’s hungry gaze was anything to go by. You can’t wait to get back to her suite and take off everything but her tie. You’re a sucker for her in ties. You both draw eyes from men and women alike, but you couldn’t care less. As far as you were concerned, you already had the best looking date there. You sell each piece you put up for sale and gained six new commissions out of the trip. You’re pretty happy with your success, but mostly, you’re happy to have Lexa with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are most appreciated. 
> 
> I'm curious, does jealous Lexa or Clarke do it for you?
> 
> Thanks for the support on this story!
> 
> Much love.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think in the comments. I want to know what you think.
> 
> Much love.


End file.
